Field
Various exemplary embodiments relate to a touch sensor and a display device having the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, display devices are being equipped with image display function along with information input function. Typically, the information input function may be implemented as a touch sensor for receiving a user's touch input.
The touch sensor may be attached to one surface of a display panel implementing image display function or may be formed as one body with the display panel. A user may input information by pressing or touching the touch sensor while viewing the images implemented on the display panel.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.